legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Han Solo
Han Solo was a Corellian smuggler and hero of the Rebellion, fighting in the Battle of Yavin, the Battle of Hoth and the Battle of Endor. He has appeared in many Lego sets and most of the Lego Star Wars games. Fondo Han Solo was an Imperial fighter pilot turned smuggler after the Clone Wars. He won his ship, the Millennium Falcon, in a game with his friend Lando Calrissian. He flew the ship with his Wookiee copilot Chewbacca. They were employed by Obi-Wan Kenobi to himself, Luke Skywalker, R2-D2, and C-3PO to Alderaan. Upon finding the planet had been destroyed by the Empire, Solo helped them to escape and helped them destroy the Death Star, joining the Rebellion afterward. After the Rebels' defeat on Hoth, he took Princess Leia to Bespin and met up with Lando Calrissian, who double-crossed them. Han was frozen in carbonite and taken to Jabba the Hutt by Boba Fett. Later he was rescued by his Rebel friends and helped kill the Hutt. Later he helped at the Battle of Endor, destroying the Second Death Star's shield generator and allowing the Rebels to destroy the battle station. Role in Lego® Star Wars Minifigure There are multiple versions of Han Solo as a minifigure. Cantina Han Solo in his Mos Eisley Cantina variant was released in 2000. In 2004, his legs were a darker blue. In 2011, the minifigure had a new, flesh-colored head and light blue legs. But in his 2014 variant, he had pockets on his vest and had dark blue legs once again. Normal His 2000 and 2007 variants are almost identical, except for the head color. In 2013 he had pockets on his vest. Hoth Han Solo has had six Echo Base variants. In 2000 he had light-tan legs, a blue coat with printed macro binoculars. The next variant was the same but had flesh-colored skin. In 2006, he had brown pants. The first three had parka hoods. The 2010 variant was lightly dressed. Han had a white shirt, a thin blue jacket, and brown pants. The next year, he was warm again and had a new hood piece. In 2013, his variant was brown with white boots printed. He also had goggles and a face mask printed on his face. Jabba's Palace There are four Jabba variants. 2000 and 2006 are identical, except 2006 is flesh-colored. In 2010, wrinkles were added to his white shirt, and in 2012, he had a different face. Miscellaneous Han Solo as a child was released on the Blu-Ray combo pack for Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace in 2011. Han in his Stormtrooper disguise was released in the 10188 Death Star set. Han with his medal for helping destroy the Death Star was released in the Lego Star Wars Character Encyclopedia in 2011. Game character Han Solo is a playable character in Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy and Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga. His pants mistakenly have the holster on both sides. Gallery Sw111.jpg|Han Solo (smuggler) Sw179.jpg|Han Solo (brown pants) Han Solo, Sail Barge.jpg|Han solo (skiff redesign) Han Solo.jpg|The Han Solo game character Han Solo (hoth).JPG|Han Solo (Hoth) Han Solo (award).jpg|Han Solo (Yavin IV Ceremony) han skiff.jpg|Han Solo (Skiff old) Carbonite.jpg|Han Solo in carbonite 250px-HanSolo2013.jpg|In 75003 image.jpeg|Young Han Solo image.png|Han Solo (Sequel Trilogy) Sets Episode IV *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *7190 Millennium Falcon *7965 Millennium Falcon *10179 Millennium Falcon *10188 Death Star Episode V *4504 Millennium Falcon *6209 Slave I *6212 X-Wing Fighter *7144 Slave I *7749 Echo Base *7879 Hoth Echo Base *8097 Boba Fett's Slave I *8129 AT-AT Walker *10123 Cloud City Episode VI *4476 Jabba's Prize *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *7104 Desert Skiff *8038 The Battle of Endor *9516 Jabba's Palace *75003 A-wing Starfighter Versions The Padawan Menace *Young Han Solo Episode IV *Han Solo (Smuggler) *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Han Solo (Brown Pants) *Han Solo (Yavin IV Ceremony) Episode V *Han Solo (Hoth) *Han Solo (Brown Pants) *Han Solo (Carbonite) *Han Solo (Bespin) Episode VI *Han (Carbonite) *Han (Sail Barge) *Han Solo (Brown Pants) Episode VII/TFA *Han Solo (Sequel Trilogy) Video Games *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Movies *LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace *LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out! External links Category:Characters Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Jabba the Hutt Category:Battle of Yavin Category:Battle of Hoth Category:Battle of Endor Category:Lego Star Wars Category:Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode VI Category:Episode VII Category:Episode IV Category:Episode VI Category:Males Category:Charicter Category:Rebel Category:Human Category:S Category:W Category:Sw